


【东纶】台北热恋 1&2

by TerminatorDL



Category: Fahrenheit (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminatorDL/pseuds/TerminatorDL
Summary: 汪东城×炎亚纶时间线：2020年5月30日-2020年5月31日旗舰版兰博基尼，全程姿势不科学警告。还会再继续根据二人的互动更新下去~
Relationships: Jiro Wang/Aaron Yan, 东纶 - Relationship
Kudos: 4
Collections: 【东纶】台北热恋





	【东纶】台北热恋 1&2

“明天早上就要走了喔…”炎亚纶穿着汪东城的大T恤瘫在沙发上玩手机，他刚刚洗完澡。

“对呀，这次在家呆得够久了，难得啦。”汪东城正坐在地上整理他的手办模型们，便携的、直播要用到的手办都要重新装回包装盒中，不能带走的也要好好打理一下放回玻璃展示柜内，明明已经收拾好多天了还是没弄完，“明天到酒店后再跟你视讯啦。”

“噢吼…讨厌的工作，隔离14天耶，闷死你算了。”炎亚纶扔掉手机，开始放弃理智。

“威~工作第一好不好，而且我才不会觉得闷嘞，闷的人是你，会很想我哦。”

“没错，我比较man，你说的。”

“哈哈、最好是嘞，一会儿不要哭。”

  
“开玩笑，我哪里有哭过！”炎亚纶飞快从沙发上爬起来，骑到汪东城身上。

“喂喂喂好啦好啦，没哭没哭，我模型还没安好你先起来拜托拜托！”汪东城无奈求饶。

炎亚纶从汪东城背上下来，顺势坐在他身边：“我来帮你装吧，比较快一点。”

炎亚纶刚刚和合伙人一起商议完干拌面的产供销问题，没有多做停顿就驱车来到了汪东城的“秘密基地”，今晚再不见面就又要等至少一个多月了。虽然这么些年他们分别的时间往往比相聚的时候多，本应很习惯这样分隔异地活在各自充实的工作和朋友圈中，但突然又有了长时间相处的机会，倏地一分离，还是有些不舍。

18年的那场风波打破了二人暗自对抗的僵局，人生还有多少个十年让他们相互亏欠，深爱的人、忘不了的人还是要抱紧才好，无论今后是世界末日还是细水长流。曾经年轻气盛，把这场爱情作成了最深刻、最伤人的绝响，两人都痛爱到用尽全力没有余地，最终一方再也没有力气和欲望去爱新的人、另一方则依旧置身万花丛却不再有曾经的悸动。那场风波给了2人台阶让他们重新开始，年过三十，炎亚纶不再执着于要把爱情放在最闪烁处向所有人宣布汪东城归属于他，汪东城也开始坦然面对自己的内心弥补曾经的决绝。

把最后一个假面骑士的手办放入展示柜关上盖子，炎亚纶把头靠在汪东城的颈窝，声音闷闷的：“终于搞完了，好累哦…”。

汪东城笑着转身，让炎亚纶更舒服地靠在肩上，用手环住他的腰，他穿着汪东城的T恤，宽大的尺码明显不合身，锁骨暴露在外，汪东城忍不住低头啃了一下，一边向他的裤边探去，轻声笑：“现在就累了哦，那今晚还是不要做了。“

炎亚纶猛然抬头，气鼓鼓地笑嗔：“开玩笑！当然要先把你睡了。“说罢堵住了汪东城的唇，不让他有机会反驳。含过下唇，舌尖撬开皓齿扫过内壁勾出另一片舌瓣纠缠，炎亚纶的吻技声名远扬，但荧幕前的不过是逢场作戏，过去和小男友约炮也不过是性欲使然不带一点温存，面对现在的汪东城则更添爱意和珍惜——他终于又等到了他，这些年的浑浑噩噩辛酸苦涩，终于是过去了。主动权渐渐被夺走，舌尖退回了自己的场地，汪东城后来居上地回应着，从展示柜边扭至沙发，二人重重摔入柔软的坐垫，来不及含住的津液从唇边流出，二人的气息都已快耗尽，较劲的是谁先求饶，下唇分离，勾出一缕银丝，大脑濒临缺氧状态，竟不知究竟是谁先停止。

“呜…刚才磕下去那一下好痛，我都没空说出来。“炎亚纶大口喘着气，两人的身体紧贴着，激烈的吻早已勾起了二人下身的反应，相互摩擦着。汪东城压在他身上，稍稍分开了一些，喘息着褪去炎亚纶的上衣，略有肌肉的胸脯大幅度地起伏着，胸前两点在先前的纠缠下摩擦得发红，随着胸脯起起伏伏，炎亚纶就是个随便一挠就起一片红的体质。

诱人。

这是汪东城脑内唯一的想法。他俯身吮吸一边的乳尖，用舌头去挑拨不大的乳头，手一边向下扒去炎亚纶的裤子。乳头在他的挑拨下，先是不适应地变硬不久又随着温度和津液变得柔软，舌头灵巧，挠人的触感刺激地炎亚纶抬头后仰，胸脯随着动作抬高又向唇内送去。

汪东城结束对乳尖的纠缠，一路湿漉漉地向下啃食，乳尖失去了唇舌的照拂，倏然离开温热的环境，津液还残留着，引得一阵凉意，颤出鸡皮疙瘩。

“嘶——”不知是乳尖的骤凉、还是汪东城忽而握住下身扫过湿润铃口的刺激，炎亚纶止不住发出呻吟。

“再见就要近两个月后了，小纶纶不要太想我哦。”汪东城握着炎亚纶硕大的分身，此纶非彼纶。

“切…”炎亚纶喘息着支起一只手，撑着去拉汪东城的裤子，哪有把我褪得干净，他却衣衫完整的道理。

“不要着急…”汪东城加快撸动手中的分身，一边吮吸炎亚纶的耳垂，那是他的敏感点，可以刺激炎亚纶更快射出。

高潮到来的时候，汪东城舔舐着他的耳窝，强大的刺激在上下身一并迸发，精液溅射在小腹和汪东城的衬衫上。汪东城抚着背让正在高潮中懵懵的炎亚纶躺下，抹过射在衬衫和小腹的精液。

他需要这个，这里没有润滑剂。

抬起炎亚纶右腿搭在他的肩上，用抱枕垫高腰下让腰部不那么需要出力，小穴暴露出来一览无余。沾了精液的手指稍稍探入，穴口便条件性地缩起。手指只好先在穴口轻轻打转，适应放松后，才一寸一寸没入，甬道很紧，软肉吸附着手指根本动弹不得。

汪东城叹了口气，拍了拍炎亚纶圆润的臀肉：“放轻松一点，做过多少次了。”背上立刻得到了炎亚纶右脚一记重锤。这一锤拉动了体内的手指，炎亚纶本来要反驳的话到了嘴边就变成了一句呻吟。拜炎亚纶所赐，手指能动了，左右转动了一下，肠液涓涓流出，和残余的精液交融，润滑了肠壁。

炎亚纶也没闲着，伸手去解汪东城的衬衫，练得完美的肌肉随着扣子的解除，一点一点显露出来。甜不辣小手在胸肌和腹肌上游走，他忍不住又撑起来在胸肌上咬了一口，脸上大写的羡慕二字。

此刻的穴道松软多了，汪东城的第二根手指进入得相对顺利，两指微微分开卷曲撑开内壁，第三根手指也勉强挤了进去。

“你好了没…不要这个，快进来…”炎亚纶也是个急性子，尽管他的很大，却从不耐心服侍身下的人，暴力顶入就是了，毕竟是台北名1，和汪东城除外。这时候，虽然是做下面的人，他也更追求接下来的快感。

炎亚纶微微卷起身子，再次去够汪东城的下体，下体早已立起，在甜不辣小手的抚慰下更加硬挺。

汪东城侧头啃食炎亚纶的脖颈，略施了力度，留下一个红印，又把他放倒，“好了，不然再弄下去扩张完的又塞不下去了。”

恭喜汪东城先生喜提炎亚纶同学的白眼一记。

按住炎亚纶折叠的左腿，阴茎顶着柔软的穴口，也不进去，就在穴口蹭着。

“汪东城你可真有耐…啊…”话还没说完，阴茎顺势捣入，刺激得炎亚纶声音都变了调。

虽然已经做过扩张，换成阴茎还是非常艰难，毕竟汪东城的尺寸也相当可观。空前的紧致包裹着汪东城忍不住也是一声低吟。穴内炙热的嫩肉吸附着一样炙热的硬挺，后者在炎亚纶的体内又肿胀了几分。

完全无法挪动，紧致的内壁让炎亚纶几乎可以感觉到汪东城分身胀大的每一条青筋。

更多的肠液分泌出来，分身渐渐可以挪动，终于捱到了这一步，汪东城一改耐心温柔的形象，开始大操大捣。

一次比一次撞得更加深入，每次抽出都翻出一点嫩肉，爱液混杂着淅淅沥沥滴在深色的沙发上，整根没入时，嫩肉又被带入，可怜巴巴地含食著发烫的肉棒。

硕大的龟头终于触到了穴道深处的敏感点，强烈的快感混杂着痛感直冲炎亚纶的大脑，“呜…”呻吟声又忍不住从嘴边泄出。穴道又一次紧张地缩紧，差点让汪东城缴械投降，阴茎在里面又大了一圈，汪东城加大了力度，往那个敏感点重重撞去。

安静的秘密基地内满是丰富的体液在交合撞击中发出的声音。

“好痛…轻一点啦，不要一直在那里…”求饶声带着哭腔，生理性泪水粘在浓密的睫毛上，瞳孔在极度的快感中失焦，更衬得炎亚纶媚眼迷人，本来已垂下的分身，在前列腺被一次又一次地刺激后，又颤巍巍地立了起来，此刻他的双手正被汪东城扼住按在头顶，只好用右脚挠了挠汪东城的背，强调方才的声明。有点像撒娇的哭腔适得其反，刺激得汪东城性致愈烈，攻势更快更凶，每一下都精准操入那个敏感点。

高潮的时候汪东城紧抱着炎亚纶，阴茎没入了前所未有的深度，温热的精液终于尽数释放在了炎亚纶体内。与此同时炎亚纶刚刚又立起的分身在前列腺被多次刺激后又射了出来，喷的二人小腹都是一片狼藉。他的眼睛已经整个哭红了，手环在汪东城脖子上，头靠着汪东城的肩膀不肯抬起来。

他居然被操射了，虽然也不是第一次，但是还是觉得，好羞耻啊！！！

汪东城并没有把软掉的阴茎从炎亚纶体内抽出，他把炎亚纶的右腿从肩放到腰处，左腿也环上他的精瘦的腰，然后抱住炎亚纶的臀，一使劲把他整个抱着坐起来。

被操弄得早没了力气的炎亚纶又是一愣：“你怎么还有力气啊…”明明同样都是高潮过后。

“健身是长久的事啊，你没有好好保持哦。“汪东城看着身上这个又在撅嘴的拽猫，忍不住咬上唇又亲了一口，笑着看他：“但是我更喜欢你以前肉肉的样子。”

“那个时候胖死了。”炎亚纶翻翻白眼嫌弃道。

深吸一口气，汪东城抱着炎亚纶站了起来。

“你要去哪？”炎亚纶有点慌。

“换个地方嘛。”

“嗯…”还在炎亚纶体内的阴茎随着走动或轻或重地刺激着内壁的嫩肉，感觉又疼又痒，别有一番和猛烈攻击不同的快感。交合处没来得及被阴茎堵住的体液有点流出，随着路线一点一点滴着。

炎亚纶的屁股触碰到了极冰冷的东西，他先是冷得一抖，再回头一看，竟是坐在了玻璃展示柜上。

“威！你才刚刚打扫完耶，又弄脏的话还要清理很麻烦的，明天就出差了！“炎亚纶有点着急，底下都是各种初音、海贼的手办，那是他刚刚一起配合着处理完的，也有他一半功劳。

“做完再擦一下玻璃就好了，反正你明天还在啊，可以帮我。”把满是吻痕的炎亚纶放在满是手办的展示柜上，赏心悦目。这个大手办，想拿又不敢拿，过了这么多年终于是收集到了。

“自己玩得厉害还要被做的人打扫，没良心。”

恭喜汪东城先生喜提炎亚纶同学“没良心”认证一句。

“良心被你偷走了。”汪东城吻上炎亚纶的唇，又是一场“唇枪舌战”。

主动权渐渐转到了炎亚纶这里，他在汪东城口中攻城掠地，撤出时还不忘在唇上又吻一下。“怎么样？不错吧？”炎同学得瑟。

“很厉害很厉害。”汪先生笑着吻了吻炎亚纶红红的眼睛，还插在炎亚纶体内的分身早在这French Kiss中又硬了起来。刚刚射入的精液和分泌的肠液还未排出，分身就又混杂着这些液体捣弄起来。新旧体液融合着滴落到玻璃柜，使本就光滑的柜面更加湿滑，炎亚纶被顶送得不停往后滑，汪东城只好扣紧炎亚纶的尾椎往回拉，好让穴口再次把阴茎深深含入。

好痛！

炎亚纶心里只有这句话，他的声音已经有点哑了，硕大的龟头捣得下体好似要被撕裂了一般。做0果然还是不容易，下次一定要让汪东城好好尝尝他受过的苦头！想到自己本是个横着走的名1，居然为了配合汪东城被欺负到如此地步，呃，虽然也很爽，但是还是很委屈！

靠在汪东城肩上的头抬起来，恶狠狠地在肩膀上咬了一口。

汪东城感到肩膀一阵痛意，还有点湿湿热热的液体滴在上面，笑到：“有人不是说从来没哭过吗？”

“汪…大东、你别…太过分！”话语被捣得零零碎碎，可以听出很生气就是了。

炸毛的猫煞是可爱，汪东城还是忍不住想。不过既然都这么生气，也不能太欺负了，气跑了可不妙。

力度放得亲和了一些，汪东城歪头又去啃食炎亚纶的脖颈。

刺激是变小了，可是战线拉长了。

“你怎么还…不射出来！？”炎亚纶到最后哭腔已经很绝望了，又不是躺在床上，展示柜硌得慌，他想装死过去条件都不允许。

“那我快一点咯。”有求必应汪东城。

阴茎再次在穴内大力撞击，臀肉在胯部不停的撞击和手的揉搓下早已殷红一片。撞击声、水声、喘息声和呻吟声混杂在一起，像是猛烈的催情剂，引得汪东城更加用力更加深入。

又一阵高潮，内壁随着呼吸一下一下不断缩紧，嫩肉咬食着分身引来强烈的快感，终于在又一阵的猛烈攻击中，精液才再一次喷射在炎亚纶的体内。

汪东城将分身从炎亚纶的体内缓缓撤出，穴口微微张合着还不能闭紧，白浊的精液混着体液从小穴涓涓流出，更衬得激烈摩擦过后的穴口红嫩诱人。汪东城弯下身，展示柜的灯打在手办上，也照亮着坐在展示柜上的红透的臀肉，满园春光。有点粗糙的拇指轻轻扫过穴口，擦掉附在表面的淫液，而体内的液体又止不住流出来。他俯身吻了吻穴口，将舌头探出，轻轻顶入甬道，换来的是炎亚纶的一阵颤栗。

“啊…”,舌头的触感更加柔软挠人，虽只能触及浅层内壁，但轻柔的力度使本就很敏感的炎亚纶精神再次决堤。他已经高潮过几回了，现在浑身乏力，虚虚靠着墙壁，这一阵刺激又使他不自觉地卷曲身子，收缩穴口，引得更多体液从穴口涌出。

体液沾满了汪东城丰润的唇，他再次吻住穴口吸出更多体液，起身亲上炎亚纶微张的猫唇，两人的体液在彼此口中绽开。

炎亚纶的脑子已经很难再思考什么了，他只能被动地回应着这个腥涩的吻，方才还能想着复仇，现在只能想着求饶。

“走吧去洗澡。”汪东城又一次抱起炎亚纶。

“不要…我要自己走…”

“你现在走得动？”虽是问句，汪东城却一点没打算把他放下来，他的穴口红成什么样又不是刚才没看过，走路肯定痛死。

炎亚纶不说话，扭过头靠在汪东城胸前装死。

“今天做得突然，也没想转去床上，下次还是要带套对你比较好。”体液还在不停从穴口流出。

刚刚每次都射在里面的不知道是谁，炎亚纶心里吐槽。

“下一次可以试试在健身房。”

“滚蛋！你赶紧去工作吧！”炎亚纶受不了了，一拳软软锤在汪东城胸上。甚至有些怀疑到了浴缸还会被按着再做一次。

“那我走之后你要乖一点哦。”

“谁要听你的话！”

今天的炎亚纶依旧很后悔。

（二）

把炎亚纶放到浴缸后汪东城才开始调试水温放水，待水位没至炎亚纶肩下一寸，才一起坐进浴缸。

“已经过0点了吧，今天就要飞走了…”炎亚纶的声音丧丧的，他靠在浴缸的一边闭目仰头，剧烈运动后已然疲惫。

“对呀…要在上海指定的酒店隔离14天，想给我视讯随时都可以。“汪东城坐于另一侧设置控制面板。

“现在疫情还不稳定，又不能直接飞去找你，回来还要再隔离14天，唉…这是自然界给自大的人类的惩罚。“心怀天下炎亚纶。

“这个月工作挺满的，沉浸下去就好啦~还有，最近新闻少看一点，私信也不要一直翻了，没事的时候别想太多。“

“我都没有看陌生人的私信了啦。而且怎么会不想太多啊，两个月耶，我想你就要想很多啊！“情话信口拈来，炎亚纶从另一侧坐起，攀到汪东城身上抱住。

其实除了做爱的时候，炎亚纶很少主动要抱抱。他的个性确实像只猫，总是高傲地又期盼着别人主动来抱他。以前的他总有些患得患失，做不到把汪东城绑在身边，又害怕有一天醒来他会离开自己，汪东城抱过来的时候，他还要纠结这是兄弟的意味、还是情人？还是炮友？是要表演给台下的人看，还是他真情实感？我要不要把这个拥抱当真？沉浸着忍耐着又怀疑着，终于是把自己逼入了绝境，怕发生的终究发生了。现在的他在感情上不似当年莽撞，约好45岁一起跳伞，在这之前，各自潇洒。

看到炎亚纶主动跪抱上来，汪东城又有些情动，侧头亲了亲炎亚纶的脸颊，左手从后颈到背部一路抚至尾椎，又下到股缝，手指轻轻探入尚松软的小穴，帮他把内壁还残留的精液扣出。

食指探入，再加入一指，撑开一点空间。手指灵活，在穴道内弯曲，软肉咬食着手指随之蠕动，浴缸中的水流涌入，撩拨着内壁。

尽管只是手指，而且已经做了几次，异物进入穴道还是有些不适，加之炎亚纶又是个易敏感的体质，放大了内壁的触感。

“呼——”炎亚纶的头微微上扬，鼻息深重，下唇咬紧，眼神又一次失焦涣散，水雾在睫毛下凝结，下臀不自觉抬高，倒把甬道里的手指吞得更深。这样的姿势和神情，又勾起了汪东城的欲火，恶趣味地欣赏着这姿态。

手指探入更深处，扣住残液一路摩挲着内壁向下清出，故意再次伸入后在穴内转圈，换一个方向继续摩挲。炎亚纶的眉头紧锁，阖着眼睛，几声呻吟从唇边漏出。

“亚纶，我们再做一次好不好？”汪东城贴着他的耳边呢喃，鼻音浓浓的，带着蛊惑，气息扑打在炎亚纶的耳边惹得他又是一阵瑟缩。

炎亚纶最抵挡不了汪东城撒(sai)娇(nai)，鼻子蹭蹭汪东城湿漉漉的肩，挪动挪动身子，退回浴缸的另一侧靠着。本来只是想要个抱抱，没想到还是要付出代价的，果然没昏死过去就抱到浴缸肯定是会有后续的，炎亚纶再一次佩服了一下自己的直觉。

双足张开扣在浴缸两侧的扶手，小腿折叠着贴着大腿，浴缸尺寸大，幸亏炎亚纶的柔韧性够好，两腿幅度拉至120度，发红的小穴恰到好处地露着。也不是第一次尝试在浴缸了，这是他们认为最合适的姿势。

汪东城移至炎亚纶侧，他的下身早已再次复苏，稍微撸动至足够硬挺，对着小穴再次没入。方才手指的清洗已帮助小穴再度扩张，现在进入的还算顺利，汪东城抱着炎亚纶的背，开始大力顶弄。

浴缸内的水流随着顶弄的缝隙被送入，又在冲击力下涌至穴道更深处，送去异样的触感。水的阻力大，分泌出来帮助润滑的黏液来不及滞留就被温水带走，汪东城只得用更大的力气顶送，腰部用着力，使腹肌和人鱼线更加明显，在水波的衬托下更具野性。

胯部拍打在臀肉上溅起四溢水花，打在二人身上，复而溅入炎亚纶的眼眶，他不适地眯了眯眼睛，眼眶更加发红，泪水在一次次的顶送中滴落。水花打湿浴缸边缘，抵在两侧扶手的双腿在一次又一次猛烈攻势下不住地打滑，汪东城只好再去捞起双腿，张大分开的幅度，按在浴缸外侧。

小穴可怜地张合着堪堪含住硕大的阴茎，水的阻力使侵入拔出都异常生涩，软肉留不住硬挺，在摩擦中发热发疼。炎亚纶抓着浴缸边缘的手转而环上眼前人的脖子，略抬起身靠在那人耳边小声耳语：“大东…不行了…好疼…轻一点好不好…”

汪东城转过头凑近吻着炎亚纶的唇，唇色本来就很好看，在湿吻咬噬中更是红润。他放慢一些节奏，大手覆上炎亚纶股间半挺的分身，温柔揉搓着帮他缓解不适。许久，在穴内的顶弄、手的揉搓和脖颈吮吸的刺激下，炎亚纶叫着射在了水中。

快感在炎亚纶的脑内炸开，他又瘫倒在浴缸侧壁，头无力地后仰，任由汪东城在身上啃食，只断断续续交代了不要留下印子，便再说不出什么话。

趁炎亚纶高潮过后意识薄弱，汪东城集中神智专注于下身的交合，扣住炎亚纶软软的腰做最后的冲击。

水流随着精液的射出一并送入甬道深处，相比之前几次冲入了未曾造访的更深处，炎亚纶只觉一阵痛痒，下意识地蜷缩起身子和穴壁，人早已昏昏沉沉，除了没有意义的哼哼，不再言语。

感受到媚肉的挽留，汪东城借着余力又顶送了几下，便抱着炎亚纶靠到浴缸另一侧休息。

喘息着换了一波水，又清洁擦拭干净彼此，汪东城给装死不动的炎亚纶套好浴袍，抱去了床上。

背部接触到了柔软的大床，炎亚纶舒服地伸展着四肢，又是沙发又是玻璃柜又是浴缸，腰和双腿早就酸麻不已，还好这两天没什么工作，他可以好好休养。舒适的床垫给了身体最大的慰藉，本就混乱的脑子稍一放松就昏沉过去。

汪东城坐在床边给自己穿上浴袍，看到炎亚纶舒服地霸占着床的正中央，笑着俯过身去。身下的人睡着的样子看着好乖，不像平日里愤世嫉俗的“小作精”，思绪飘至了16年前皮肤黑黑头发黑黑的18岁吴庚霖，不觉感叹岁月蹉跎，从吴庚霖到炎弟弟到炎亚纶再到不可说，十多年的浪费到现在竟还在继续。

锁骨和脖颈还有浴袍遮不住的红痕，有点担心第二天醒来会被炎亚纶的眼神杀死，决定明天还是趁他没清醒就赶紧出发，但此人现在看着属实卓为可爱。慢慢解开衣带拉开覆在胸上的衣料，有种在拆礼物的感觉，吻痕错落着，胸脯随着呼吸平稳地起伏。大床舒适，汪东城觉得现在还是个好时机，反正炎亚纶已经昏死过去，多一次少一次也没什么差，此行又要两个月不见，不如贷款一下接下来两个月的次数，还不够呢。

想罢从床头柜取了一盒避孕套，好歹清洗过了，直接送入多了对身体总归还是有风险。取出一看，是凸点的，不知道炎亚纶撑不撑得住。不再想太多，把炎亚纶的下身的衣料再拨开，撸挺带上之后按在他身上。

“亚纶？”轻轻凑过去叫了一声，身下人没有反应，还是平稳呼吸着。

“要不要再来一次？”又是没有反应。

“你不说话我就当默认咯？”鼻子稍微吸了吸，还是没有回话。

汪东城半是无奈半是忐忑地把炎亚纶的右腿又抬到了肩上，手探了探红红的小穴，还软着，便直接送了进去。

避孕套本身就有一些润滑剂，加上保护内壁的肠液又淅淅沥沥分泌出来，很快分身就又在穴内抽送起来。

炎亚纶感到了有湿冷的东西抵在那个地方，而后变回温热，猛地送入后有凸点摩擦着内壁，穴道急速缩紧，昏昏沉沉的脑子挣扎着想要清醒过来。

“汪大东你…！”双手顶住汪东城触感极好的腹肌欲要拒绝，臀部向下用力欲要将那硕大之物从穴内吐出，汪东城又俯身逼小穴再度吞入，含住耳垂舔舐，软糯地念到：“明天就要走了耶，次数没有很多啊，再一次就好嘛，你答应了的…”

“！？”炎亚纶合理怀疑自己失忆了，他已经不想再用力，脑子也尖叫着想要休息，挣扎比不挣扎还费劲，况且确实又要分别，还没有去找他的机会，不如就随他吧，睡过去也没差。但是凸点的感觉太明显了…明天一定要看一下是什么牌子的，等那个人回来以牙还牙教训回去！

凸点摩擦着历经磨难的内壁，直中要害的攻击使后穴又是一波不自觉的高潮，穴道一紧一缩热情地含食着阴茎，分泌的体液过多，又从含不住的穴口滴落，沿着臀部的曲线没入床单，留下深深浅浅的水印。

内穴热情的反应刺激着汪东城，他顺势加快速度把这一炮完成。

甬道柔软，媚肉温暖吸附着分身，汪东城有些留念，抱着休息了一会儿方才取出。给自己和炎亚纶又简单擦拭清洁了一下，揽着他躺下。

换着地方做了太多次，他也是很累了，定了个早起的闹钟，想着还好有两个月的时间缓冲，否则身体也是吃不消，不过想来若不是马上要开启异地模式，今晚也不会这么冲动，好似要把两个人的身体都掏空。思绪漫游，很快也沉沉睡去。

闹钟的音乐响起，天还蒙蒙亮，汪东城关掉闹钟，强撑着让自己清醒。一连串动作吵醒了身边的人，炎亚纶还很困，拉住刚坐起身的汪东城一把扣回床上，攀到怀里。

“你要走了？”声音慵懒又失落。

“对啊，去和妈妈打声招呼再跟助理他们去机场，我一会儿给你带早餐。”汪东城在炎亚纶的刘海上乱糟糟地摸着，稍微又抱紧了一点，刚刚被拉那一下还挺疼，昨天晚上腰的用量也是很足够的。

“嗯哼…”炎亚纶发出一些没有语义的抱怨，仰头贴了贴汪东城的唇，“滚吧！到了整理好房间再跟我视讯。”

汪东城笑笑，复吻回去，“好啦。”

给炎亚纶买了早餐又收拾完行李和装束，汪东城走回床边坐下，摸上炎亚纶的脖颈，“亚纶，我要走咯~”

“我起来送你。”炎亚纶揉揉眼睛撑着欲起。

“不用啦不用啦，你呆床上就好，没差那几步，再亲一下就好了。”汪东城按住他，来了个辰亦儒相当嫌弃的French kiss。其实他有点心虚，要是炎亚纶站起来发现太痛了走不动，或许会把他锤死，比刚刚拉倒那一下还用力，他可不想是这样的告别。

碰了一下鼻子，汪东城推着行李出发。炎亚纶空虚地倒回床上，毕竟还是很困，很快又睡着了。

日上三竿，炎亚纶翻身醒过来，扒过手机躺在被窝里回复消息。又玩了一阵，觉得应该起床了。

刚一坐起来就感受到下方有摩擦过多而敏感的疼痛，脸色立马不好看了。浴袍说是穿着吧，却是大大敞开着，什么也没遮住，他都不知道刚刚和汪东城说话的时候自己是幅什么模样。再扶着床头柜起来，腰部大腿都在叫嚣着昨晚有多辛苦，果然是不太能走，每迈出一步都觉得摩擦得疼。他扶着墙勉强去洗漱。浴室内是铺满整面墙的落地全身镜，炎亚纶看到自己身上大大小小的红印，有的甚至超过了衣服可以盖住的地方，陷入暴躁。

出来后看到汪东城放在床边的早餐，睹物思人，立马打开手机痛骂。

对方正在输入中…：  
• 痛炸了！  
• 汪东城！  
• 你懂不懂节制啊？？  
• 回来给我等着

把早餐当午餐恶狠狠解决掉，想到昨天在收藏室的残局还没收拾，随手拿了个小浴巾沾水，一点一点挪过去看看情况。

房间里的暧昧的气味尚未消散，打开通风设备，炎亚纶一步一步蹭着去查看各战场状况。沙发还好，昨天有用抱枕垫着没弄脏布艺，只消把抱枕拿去洗衣机清洗（或者扔掉）就好。倒是玻璃柜，一晚上过去，液体早已凝结，看着那摊稀稀落落从柜面流到柜壁的淫液，还有身体被按在上面肏留下的擦痕，炎亚纶的头硬生生发疼。伸手去擦，倒还算好清理。想到那些水渍是从自己体内流出来的爱液混着汪东城的精液，炎亚纶耳朵又红起来，好想把自己脑内那些乱七八糟的想法打消掉，昨晚的事，想想都疼。

对方正在输入中…：  
• 下次乱找位置自己收拾残局

克制着顺手拉黑的欲望，炎亚纶继续擦拭水渍。按他平日里，这种大扫除的事自有人帮他做，他才不管。但是要是请阿姨来打扫，他还真不太好意思让外人看到这些残局…而且汪东城对他那些宝贝玩具珍惜得不行，不放心让别人来打扫，自己也算是有收藏一些周边的，还是自己动手为宜。

花了好一会儿才处理完，想着这副身子是回不去了，不如在这里多住一天，还可以玩玩他这些模型，炎亚纶觉得也还划算。

回到主卧，眼前的情况又让炎亚纶头大了——差点忘记在床上还做了一炮…半掀开的被子底下可以看到几滴水印，床单是偏深色的不太好分辨清楚。印象里最后那一次是有带套的，应该不会弄得太糟糕。

反正炎亚纶是不会铺床的，他现在的状况也不允许他做这么费力的事情。

对方正在输入中…：  
• [照片]  
• 还有床单呢（微笑）  
• 我不会铺  
• 你自己看着办吧

对方亲自输入中。。。：  
• 我刚下飞机。。。  
• 好啦（笑哭）再叫阿姨来弄  
• 不要生气啦小纶纶~  
• 来亲一个 MUA！

现在的炎亚纶一点不想理汪东城的鬼话，开始思考今天晚上到底睡哪里，真是个世界难题，为什么我要承受这么多，气炸了。

想罢，炎亚纶扶着墙挪去更衣室，觉得应该敲诈汪东城些什么。他台北名1耶，春宵一刻值千金好吗！反正这个房子现在是我的了。

对方正在输入中…：  
• [照片]  
• 这几个圈起来的包包我要走咯

对方亲自输入中。。。：  
• 可以~  
• 你还有什么想要的 上海这边有的话给你带回去  
• 或者这几个的同款

对方正在输入中…：  
• 没想好  
• 等你隔离出来再说

对方正在输入中。。。：  
• 好~

心情有变好，汪东城庆幸默念：花钱消灾花钱消灾。

炎亚纶放下手机，哼着小曲去柜子里拿Switch趴回床上打电动。背也酸腰也酸屁股还痛，半天找不到合适的姿势，又是一阵生气，跑到Ins上找了几个冒充账号揪出来又教训了一顿出气。

鉴于身体情况不方便行动，炎亚纶还是在秘密基地住了一夜，翌日倒是意外收到了一个次日达的快递，不知是何物。

拆开包装才发现是一整套不同口味的硅油基润滑液……

收到签收消息的汪东城立刻发来回应。

对方亲自输入中。。。：  
• 这种适合在水里  
• 以后做就不会让你那么痛了

对方正在输入中…：  
• 呵呵  
• 不错  
• 明天就去找个0试试  
• 多谢

对方亲自输入中。。。：  
• 不用你帮忙分担啦  
• 我们保质期内肯定都能用完（肌肉）  
• NO趴笨（耍酷）

炎亚纶怒把整盒快递丢到了浴缸。

过了两天，汪东城在INS上发了个小视频：隔离日记#Day1#铺床高手 处女座视角

一个身旁写着大大“NICE”的橘猫贴纸贴在床上的位置紧靠着汪东城。

这一边收到微信发来的同款视频的炎亚纶翻了翻白眼怼回去。

对方正在输入中…：  
• 无聊  
• （白眼）

今天的辰亦儒也没搞清楚这两个人又在为什么破事斗嘴。


End file.
